edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dr. Angryslacks
Welcome Hi, Dr. Angryslacks! Welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dr. Angryslacks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 21:24, 5 May 2010 Reply To make a talkpage, there should be a tab at the top corner of the article that says "discussion". This is the talkpage. Also, your comment urged me to begin finishing chapter 4 of Desolation Ed. Hopefully, I will have it finished by the end of this week. Keep in mind that my clock is set to Valve Time... That was a joke. } It's Here Reply Thanks for the message on my talk page. Yes, I would have to agree with you, he has been acting like a troll both here and at the canon EEnE Wiki. I'm going to block him for a week, and hopefully he will learn not to remove content from others' pages again. If not, then I'll have to block him for a longer period of time. Hmm… I think it'd be best to warn him again, I believe in giving users another chance before bringing out the banhammer. Of course, I already gave him chances, but he did apologize to me, so maybe if I warn him again, he'll stop. If not, then I will indeed have to ban him for a longer period of time. Also, I'm not sure why you're calling yourself a "rat" to the administrators - it's good that you're pointing out these problems to me, that shows you have good intents for the Wiki and are trying to fight back against vandalism and trolls. If you ever have a problem, it never hurts to leave a message on an Admin's talk page so they can deal with it for you. Oh, I have indeed considered that to be the case. And I also told him that he is responsible for everything contributed from his account, no matter who's on the other end of it. So my actions aren't necessarily going to be any different whether or not he is being hacked. And to be honest, he's been trolling more in the comments sections of some pages, and it's really getting on my nerves and everyone else's nerves. I will consider blocking him yet again, this time for a much longer period of time. OC Contest Read my profile on Fanfiction.net to find out how you can submit an Original Character to be included in the next chapter of Desolation Ed. :Ok, cool. We could use a raider character, so far people have been sending me law bringers. I'll reserve you a spot on the list until you figure out your character. P.S. I'll check out the article. Nermal I just saw nermal's talkpage. It say's he was editing people's pages withought permission? He has autism which means he does not understand alot of stuff. He always seems to edit peoples stuff without permission. Please dont take it hard on him. He is my bro, and today is his birthday anyway. -Khortonworld Well I did not get to see what he was doing, but Im pretty sure this is a fanon wiki. Most fanon sites and wiki's have already banned him or are really pissed off at him. So join the club. -Khortonworld hi hey some time check out this ed edd n eddy join the ed edd n eddy fan series heres the link http://ed-edd-eddy-fanfiction-series.wikia.com/wiki/Ed-edd-eddy-fanfiction-series_Wiki make an account if u want Incoming Transmission :// Dr. Angryslacks, your request of fiction number #DE-23-08 has been received. E.T.A. 1-2 hours. Final wind up, preparation, and submitting of literary work in progress. --The Administrator :It's out fan fiction.net Hey Dr. Angryslacks, You know how to upload stuff on Fanfiction.net, right? Then, could you leave me a message on my talkpage on how to? Thanks. Heavyweaponsguy. Response I blocked Family Guy Rocks for six months due to his unacceptable behavior. - Vandals Reply I suspect they are sockpuppets but this is only a suspicion, however, If any of them step out of line I will not hesitate to block them. h stop deleting my work its really annoying and what the hell did i ever do to you nothing i dont even no you you accuses me of being constinet gr i dont even know who that is so stop if you stop we can be cool maybe but really stop your being a pest